The Anime Crossover Adventure: Azerik's Version
by Azerik Zaraki
Summary: Discontinued. I got bored with this, mostly because it was a terrible story to begin with, and I was only doing it because Drake wanted to. If you liked the character, I'm going to be writing a Bleach only Fan Fic, and you can catch a reworked one there.
1. The Beggining

"This is just great!" I yelled into nowhere, "Stupid Central 46! Send me to Los Noches will you! Now I don't have my Zanpaktou and I'm wandering around in this stupid Trans-Dimensional desert!"

I flopped over backwards on the ground, and looked up at the endless black sky of the Hollows world Hueco Mundo, wondering where it had all gone wrong…

Earlier that Day

I walked around the twisted alleyways of the Sereitei head towards Head Captain Yamamoto's office to be given my first solo mission. I went around the last corner and saw the door and knocked on its huge centre plank. "Enter," came the old man's voice from behind the door; I did.

"Greetings Head Captain, sir!" I said saluting him, "I await my orders sir!"

He looked at me strangely, as if wondering if I was actually there, "Your orders come directly from the new members of Central 46; Central 46 wants you to go to Los Noches and capture one-it doesn't matter which-of the 10 Espada and bring them here for questioning. Do you accept this mission Azerik?"

And like a dog trying to please its master, I accepted.

Some four hours later I'm sitting in front of the creator of the Espada and the other Arrancar; Sosuke Aizen.

"So," said the power hungry man before me, "You're the one Central 46 sent to capture one of the Espada; such a pity, I thought they would send someone stronger!"

I scowled at him hating that I could do nothing. As soon as I had entered Las Noches, Ulquiorra, Espada #4 had stolen my Zanpaktou leaving me powerless, since I had never learned Kidou. He had then proceeded to lead me to Aizen, who would decide how to kill me.

He sat there; thumb and index finger pinching the spot where his nose connected to his forehead, contemplating what he would do to me. Just as I thought he was not going to speak he said, "I know! Nnoitra come here!"

Out of the shadows came Nnoitra, Espada #5, looking at me with distaste said to Aizen, "Yes what is it sir?"

"I'm going to send this Soul Reaper out into Hueco Mundo, after 2 days you will follow him and hunt him down, and kill him. Now Soul Reaper run! Run until you can run no more!"

And I ran.

The Present

After a while, I got tired of lying in the sand, and started walking again. a dying Arrancar, who looked as though part of him had been torn apart by one of his fellows, next to a dead tree. Deciding I couldn't go weapon-less I drew two transmutation circles in the dirt I broke off a large branch from the dead tree and used one of the circles to change it into a sword. Then I turned to the Arrancar and said, "In comparison to Espada #10 how powerful are you?"

He looked at me like I was crazy and told me he was one rank below Espada #10, Yammy, before he released his Ressurecion form.

"Good," I said to myself then to him, "This may hurt you but if you're lucky, and I survive, I may be able to revive you after this."

I dragged the Arrancar's body on to the second circle, and stabbed the sword through his stomach and into the ground beneath him. I then knelt down and touched the circle with my thumb. The circle glowed and the Arrancar disappeared into the sword.

"What is this?" came a voice from the sword, "What have you done to me?"

"I've spared your life by making you into a temporary zanpaktou."

At first silence then, "Who hunts you Soul Reaper?"

"Nnoitra, Espada #5."

"Kill him for me will you?"

"With you, if possible."

"What's your name Soul Reaper?"

"Azerik…"

"…mine is Gareth."

"…"

"…Thank you."

And now here I am with Gareth in the sword I hold in my hand, and Nnoitra following behind me, a couple miles away.

"How exactly do you plan to kill Nnoitra, Azerik?" came the voice of Gareth from the sword.

"That depends on you Gareth; can you focus a Cero blast through the sword?"

"I'm sure I could, why?"

"I may need you to at some point; if I say _Cero _try and fire a blast through the sword."

"I'll try…"

"Thanks Gareth."

I sat up and turned around as the wind picked up and saw a figure running in the distance.

"Well here he comes, you ready Gareth?"

"You bet!"


	2. Brains over Brawn

Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1's disclaimer you lazy bastards!

Author's Note: In the Chapter after this Drake and I meet up so Chapters will start to see pretty similar until we split up again.

* * *

Now let's see, where was I? Oh right!

Nnoitra was running in the distance, causing a sandstorm to build up behind him as he ran; me and my new Arrancar buddy Gareth-who is presently living inside a sword-are sitting behind a grey sand dune, lying in wait for Nnoitra to stop.

After about 2 minutes of waiting, Nnoitra stopped about 2 feet away from where I was hiding.

"Where are you Azerik? Hiding in more than one way?" (I was shielding my reiatsu)

Using a trick I'd learned in the world of the living I decided to pull a ventriloquist act on old Nnoitra.

"What's the matter Nnoitra?" I said projecting my voice so that it sounded like it was coming from every where at once, "Can't you kill me without seeing me? You're half blind already!"

"Shut up! Come out here and fight me you bastard!"

"Are you sure?" I said while drawing a transmutation circle in the sand, "Careful what you wish for!"

I slammed my hand into the circle, and the sand surrounding Nnoitra immediately rose up and enveloped him. He slashed at the sand, but try as he might he couldn't stop the sand. It formed around his body and hardened into a flaky rock; I jumped out from behind the sand dune just as he smashed his way out of the sand.

"CERO!" I shouted, and Gareth focused his energy though my wooden sword and the Cero blast hit Nnoitra dead centre of the hollow hole in his left eye.

He collapsed to his knees shouting, "YOU BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD, I'LL KLL YOU!" He took out his axe-like zanpaktou and slashed at me blindly which I easily dodged.

"What's wrong? Can't see me?" When I had fired the Cero blast into his hollow hole it had entered into him and messed up all his bodily functions including the sight in his normally usable right eye.

"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU!" He slashed and slashed at me trying desperately to kill me before I could trick him again.

I quickly dodged his 20th attack then nimbly jumped over him to the other side of him. I tripped him with a swift chop of my sword and shouted, "CERO!" one more time and jammed the sword through his hollow hole. As the weapon moved the Cero blast formed around it because of it's speed then, as it came into contact with the Espada's empty eye socket the Cero enveloped him and charred his body leaving nothing but a blackened corpse in it's place. (At least I assume it was a corpse...

As I staggered from the force of the blow I had dealt, I looked into the distance to see 3 figures running towards me.

I recognized one of them instantly as Drake, and I assumed the other two were Rah and Slifer Drakes favourites of his 5 brothers.

"Drake," I shouted, "Over here Drake!"

* * *

See told you we would meet up. Don't forget to read Drakes half of the adventure.


	3. The meaning of Power

Author's note: This takes place about 20 or so minutes after my last chapter and events in between said time span are not mention here but in Chapter 3 of Drake G Reapers account of events.

Disclaimer: umm…I don't own…80% of the characters, so…nobody sue me…

* * *

After I had met up with Drake and his brothers, Slifer and Rah, the three of them opened up a portal back to the Rukon District of the Soul Society. While we were headed through the portal Drake told me that in order to let him come to Hueco Mundo to help me, he had agreed to let Slifer and Rah fight me with a little bet on the side: If I won I got to join their "Black Dragon Society", but if I lost, they dumped me on some random planet where I couldn't escape from. To make things worse, I'm in the middle of my Bankai training and I can't fully control it yet.

As we exited the portal and entered into the far reaches of the Rukon District where almost no one lived, Slifer and Rah kept looking at me, as if expecting me to run and hide. I avoided their look trying to think up a strategy. I knew next to nothing about the two brothers, except that Slifer was blind, which I'm sure wasn't a disadvantage since he had lived with it since birth. I knew absolutely nothing about Rah except that he was the weaker of the two, which wasn't helpful since I didn't know how strong Slifer was exactly. There was one more thing I knew about them...they were immortal. How and why we're things I'm still not familiar with, but I've been researching it for a while, so I'll get an answer eventually

As our feet touched the ground, the three of us got into position and faced off, Slifer and Rah on one side and myself on the other. Then in a attempt to psyche me out the two said in unison, "Okay mortal; we're going to teach the meaning of power!

I laughed to myself when they said this, knowing that the uncontrollable power of my Bankai was something they couldn't comprehend.

"Don't preach to me about power," I said to my immortal opponents, "when it comes to power my zanpaktou makes the Sokiyoku look like a burning twig!"

The two of them laughed at this, thinking me naïve and inexperienced; I'd show them naïve…

Both Slifer and Rah unsheathed their Zanpaktou, and attacked me with out hesitation. Slifer charged me straight on, while Rah jumped into the air and came at me with a downward slash. I dodged Rah's attack by jumping backwards but barely blocked Slifer's vertical slash that came with his charge. I pushed him away with my unreleased blade and jumped back a couple feet. Before either of them had time to react I shouted as loud as possible so causing the birds in nearby trees to fly away in fear, "Howl, Sumasshuyochi!" (Sumasshuyochi means almost literally, Earth Smasher)

My zanpaktou was suddenly enveloped in a strange glowing purple aura as it changed and when the aura had dissipated it was revealed as a sword similar in size to that of Ichigo Kurosaki's Shikai, but with a straight European style blade. The guard was a black crescent shape, the hilt was wrapped with purple cloth in the Japanese style, and the pommel was two disc shapes, flat at the bottom to allow me to do blunt damage, and perform konso. (You can view a picture in my profile.)

"Now let me show you the meaning of power!" I said while laughing at my opponents! I charged at Rah with my sword held high above my head and brought it crashing down with the force of a hurricane sending a blade of condensed air hurling towards the immortal being, only to have it dodged as easily as I would snap a twig between my fingers. Rah in turn brought his blade down arcing towards my neck. I brought my blade up just in time, sending his sword bouncing off in the other direction. While Rah had distracted me Slifer came up behind me and slashed at my right arm. I swung my sword behind my back and pushed his word away from my arm. I turned to face him and lunged as far as I could, trying to stab him. He easily side stepped the attack and swung his blade vertically at my legs. I jumped over the attack only to have Rah slam into me from behind; it was obvious these two worked very well together.

We went on like that, exchanging blows, for what seemed like hours. I always just barely managed to avoid being wounded by the immortals and not even getting a scratch on them myself. As time grew shorter and I grew weaker, I decided I would have to do something desperate if I was to win.

I stood at a distance from my enemies, who stood their ground laughing at my fatigue waiting for me to attack so that my embarrassment would be all the worse. Instead of charging them like they evidently expected I stood up straight and looked them in the eyes raising my sword high above my head I opened my mouth and shouted my words to the world, "Bankai! Sumasshuyochi Gaidoku!" (Sumasshuyochi Gaidoku=Earth Shattering Poison which in my mid at least is an allegory for power.)

The same purple aura that had enveloped my sword when I had released it into Shikai, covered it once more, but was much darker this time, and when it was gone my sword was revealed in its true form: A long gleaming blade with a purple hilt, and golden guard and pommel. (in my profile)

As they saw my newly transformed sword, the two immortals jaws dropped having seen nothing like it before. As the two looked at my sword I raised it above my head then disappeared. One of my most powerful Bankai techniques: The trans-dimensional flash step. It lets me run so fast that I pass between dimensions reappearing where ever I choose. I continued to move between dimensions so fast that time hasn't even passed in the dimension I started in. If I made even a single mistake I could end up on the planet I was going to if I lost or I could end up in Hell itself.

I carefully chose my exit from the in-between, and left it in an instant aiming a vertical slash at Slifer, the stronger of the two, but at the last minute the blind immortal jumped sideways dodging my attack but giving me something I hadn't expected. As Slifer jumped out of the way, Rah took his place intending to slice me in half while I passed by but not counting on the speed I was going at to be what it was. My blade passed through his waste cutting him clean in half. The only thing to be heard from him was him yelling "Fuck" over and over again until his two halves hit the ground leaving the lesser of two evils unconscious, and his brother on his own.

Slifer looked at me apprehensively, wondering to himself how I had managed to hoodwink him into allowing his brother to go undefended. As he stood there waiting for me to attack I did yet another unexpected thing: I raised my sword to chest height and held my right forearm with my left hand (like what Ichigo does when he goes Bankai) and yelled, "Transform!"

The purple and black aura returned to my sword once more, but this time there was a slight change. As the strange aura enveloped my sword it split in two the second half taking a roughly sword-like shape in my other hand. Then in a flash of purple light the aura disappeared revealing a set of dual wield swords completely identical to the Bankai of Ichigo Kurosaki: Tensa Zangetsu.

Slifer, who obviously couldn't see what I had done, looked puzzled. I decided that I should make it obvious what I had done.

"Getsuga Tensho!" I yelled firing the dark blade like blast of Spirit Energy from each of my swords. Sensing the two attacks, Slifer realized what I had done and he evidently noticed that I had two swords, most likely because of the new Spiritual Pressure radiating from the second sword I now held. He frantically dodged the attacks and started running in the opposite direction. I continued to fire the Getsuga Tensho always just barely missing him. Evidently he decided he was tired of running because as he was running I saw his hands moving in a blur of movement: Shinobi hand signs!

Suddenly time stopped and I was sucked into my inner realm. I opened my eyes to see a humanoid wolf standing in front of me, my zanpaktou: Sumasshuyochi Gaidoku.

"Azerik," it said to me in a echoing voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once, "Before I let this fight continue we have to analyze the situation; what do you know of Slifer's attack style?"

I had to think about that for a minute, "I only know three things: 1) He's blind. 2) He uses a technique from another world called Byakugan, which lets him see Spirit Energy flowing through an enemy's body. 3) He uses a style called the Gentle Fist."

"Is that the extent of your knowledge?

"Yes it is."

"Then I shall have to give you more."

As suddenly as if the ground had disappeared beneath my feet a wave of knowledge spread through my mind, I saw hundreds of people using the ancient fighting styles of Feudal Japan with a mix of strange spiritual powers which I learned was called 'jutsu'. Then as the first wave of knowledge subsided there came a second one with all the knowledge I needed to beat Slifer. I learned that the majority of his 'jutsu' did not require hand signs however there was one that did. From the knowledge that Sumasshuyochi had just given me I knew what it did. It simultaneously isolated all the oxygen molecules in a preset radius. Depending on the radius the number of hand signs changed. Seeing as there were other people around he would probably limit the radius to around 200m which meant around 250 hand signs. Judging by the speed of his hands I guessed that he had gone through about 88 already. I had to interrupt his movements before he could finish those hand signs.

I came out of my inner realm to see myself and Slifer in the same positions as before both of us frozen in time. As I looked at the blind immortal he started to move as if time was starting to move again. He continued to flash through his and I disappeared using my trans-dimensional flash step once more. I chose my exit carefully then came out of the sky three feet in front of Slifer's running figure. As he neared his 240th hand sign I entered the semi-complete radius of oxygen-less air. I held my breath for the fraction of a second where there was no oxygen in the air around me then as the flat of my blade connected with his arms I pushed with all my might snapping the bones in his wrists. He fell over sideways from the force of my blow and I landed face first in the dirt rolling to avoid snapping my neck. We both stood up and looked at each other (or I think he looked at me you never know with blind people), he with a look of pure hatred in his eyes, and I with a look of determination then, as suddenly as I had left the in-between, his eyes changed with circular outlines appearing in the grey areas where his pupils should have been. Searching through the knowledge that Sumasshuyochi had given me I saw a flash of a technique that looked exactly as this did: The Byakugan.

From the new knowledge I now realized that he could see all the Spiritual Energy flowing through me which meant he knew exactly where I was. He took the Gentle Fist fighting position and then with out a warning he charged me and started pounding his palms all over my body. With each hit I felt myself growing weaker as if he was he was hitting the very origin of my powers. Ironically that's exactly what he was doing.

Some two more hours into the fight I was beginning to feel tired as if all my energy was being repressed deep within me. He had shown me almost every trick in the gentle fist style, including all the 8 Trigrams techniques. I was just about to give in when he came up and punched me (with his palm) in the stomach and I fell unconscious. While I was unconscious I had a dream about the fight continuing.

After he punched me I stood up and started at him but my vision was blurry. He seemed as though he was being crushed by some unknown force. He looked at me like I was the Harbinger of Death (Being a Soul Reaper that's somewhat true), and I started to move towards him, so slowly that it was almost painful. As I got to be about 30 feet from I heard myself speak but not in my normal voice. It was like someone had distorted my voice and made the pitch higher.

"Dark Matter Shift!" The voice said and I heard the same voice thinking 'DIE' with such force that I almost obeyed the command myself. Then things started to happen, It was like the entire universe was bent to fulfilling the voices wish. Rocks grew from the earth and flew at Slifer who just barely dodged all the attacks and bombardments. The more he avoided them the more violent they grew until he was practically swarmed by rocks. As I got closer and closer the voice in my head continued to think 'DIE' again and again. Slifer tried to use his Rotation attacks to knock away all the objects trying to kill him. After 3 straight minutes of this phenomenon I had finally come face to face with the blind immortal, and I raised my twin Tensa Zangetsu and fired two Getsuga Tensho cutting off his arms then changed my sword back to it's normal Bankai state and stabbed him through the skull, then I collapsed.

A half hour later I awoke to find Drake's face hovering above me and I asked, "Which planet are you dumping me on?" He looked surprised at this and said in response, "what are you talking about? You won you dumb ass! That was the craziest attack I've ever seen!"

After explaining the events to me I confirmed to myself that what I had dreamed had actually happened. I had no idea what it was that had happened but I began going through all the information contained within my head and came up with a few hundred guesses that I would investigate when I got back to my lab in the Squad 12 Barracks.

As I got up and surveyed the area I noticed the damage that my final attack had caused, there were craters everywhere and stalagmites (pointy rocks going up from the ground) came up at random, and daggers of stone were stuck in trees some 3 yards away.

I turned to see Drake talking with his two brothers and then he turned to me and said, "I'm going to another world for an…experiment of sorts. Don't follow me there unless you get an urgent message from one of my brother."

"I'm going to use this," he continued holding up a strange spherical device, "it will erase my memory and send me somewhere at random as a child. When I reach a certain age all my previous memories will return and I will have lived yet another life."

I could only say one thing, "Why?"

"For fun…I get to have a different experience than in my other lives…yes I've done this before…but don't come unless you get an urgent message otherwise I might have an early resurgence of memories and that could cause me to go insane…ok more insane than I am now and that could cause problems."

I assured him that I wouldn't come after him then he gave me a letter to give to old man Yamamoto, which would give me a higher rank in the 12th Squad.

A little background on my standing in the Soul Society: I'm currently of third seat rank in Squad 12 of the 13 Court Guards Squads and the current captain is Kisuke Urahara. The old Captain who had once replaced Urahara, Mayuri Kurotshuchi, was demoted to fourth seat because of his experiments. I was promoted to third seat and Urahara was reinstated as Captain. I did a lot of experiments myself, but they weren't of the harmful nature like Kurotshuchi's.

But according to Drake this letter would get me to at Lieutenant status as long as Urahara agreed to it seeing as he didn't have one.

I waved good bye to Drake as he set off his memory erasing Flash-Bang. As soon as he left I started to flash step back towards the Seireitei.

* * *

Can't wait to see what happens? Too bad! But while you're waiting see the same story from Drake G. Reapers point of view XD


	4. The Forger of Souls

Disclaimer: If you haven't read the disclaimer in chapter one do so now XD

Author's Note: In the last chapter Drake has activated a device called the Trans-Dimensional Flash Bang. It erased his memory made him a one year old child and sent him to a random universe. For details of his experiences you'll have to read his half of the story.

* * *

I had been running using my flash step ability for over an hour and I still hadn't gotten close to the Seireitei. Drake's brothers Slifer and Rah had really chosen a far out part of the Rukon district for our fight, in fact I'm not even sure if its technically part of the Rukon district.

As I came to a wooded area I had to slow to a walk, to avoid crashing into a tree. I put down a burlap bag I'd been carrying which contained the charred, yet living body, of the Espada Nnoitra. Attached to the burlap bag, was a sword which contained the soul of an Arancar by the name of Gareth. I had come across him during the time I was pursued by Nnoitra in Las Noches. He had been injured by Nnoitra some weeks before that, and had been slowly dying ever since. I had used a transmutation circle of my own design to force his soul to posses the wooden sword with the promise that if I survived the fight with Nnoitra, I would give him a new body.

As I put down the bag a voice came from nowhere saying, "Are we almost there? It's not exactly fun being a sword."

"Calm down," I said in response to Gareth's complaint, "I know you want me to restore your body, but even if I do manage to get back to the Seireitei by tomorrow, I still have to report to Head Captain Yamamoto. If you like I can make you a temporary body now, but your powers would be next to useless…If you used a Cero blast it would come out as a weak ray of light."

"Fine," said the impatient Arancar, "I'll wait for a while longer…"

"Good, because I need to tell you something; I'm going to use my trans-dimensional Flash step to get us there faster. I've never tried doing it with passengers so I'm not sure about any side effects that might occur, so try not to move…on second thought, ignore what I just said."

"Don't move, he says, ha! I'd like to see him move if he were a sword…" Gareth grumbled cursing and swearing the whole time.

**One day later.**

"I'm read to make my report Head Captain, sir!" I said saluting old man Yamamoto as he walked in the door. He waved my salute away, insisting that this meeting was strictly informal, and had very little, if not nothing to do with my mission.

"If it has nothing to do with my mission then what is this meeting about sir?"

"It's about the letter from Drake and about its contents concerning you."

"Oh…okay…are you talking about my promotion to Lieutenant?"

"Among other things, yes that is one of them. Normally I wouldn't heed a request like this from Drake but due to your Zanpaktou's ability to give you knowledge, I have decided this is a wise decision on his part. Starting tomorrow you are officially Captain Urahara's Lieutenant."

"Thank you Head Captain." I said bowing my head.

Yamamoto looked at me strangely for a minute before saying, "Another thing Drake requested is technically a request only you can grant. After seeing your Bankai's power to transform, Drake has requested that you forge a Zanpaktou capable of imitating others. If you choose to accept the request, I will give you full access to the Zanpaktou forge beneath Central 46."

I stared at him in disbelief. Not at the request itself but at the way I would go about fulfilling it. Only three people were allowed into the secret forge of the Zanpaktou: Head Captain Yamamoto, the Spirit King, and the great blade smith himself, who has no name except the Forger of Souls.

"I accept!" I said with out hesitation, and old man Yamamoto smiled at my eagerness.

"Okay then, would you like to see it now?"

I could do nothing but nod and follow as old man Yamamoto led me to the Central 46 building and down a set of spiral stairs. After about 5 minutes of walking down what looked to be an endless staircase, we reached a large door with an almost as large 'Do not disturb' sign attached to it. Yamamoto opened the door and beckoned for me to enter ahead of him. I walked into the room and almost keeled over from the heat. I struggle to breathe and waited for my lungs to adapt to the lack of oxygen in the room due to the searing heat. When I had finally become able to breath I took a good look around and the first thing I saw was a huge furnace the size of the gates into the Seiretai. I looked at it in awe for a few minutes but my thoughts were interrupted by a man behind me saying, "Huge isn't it?"

I turned around to see a man twice the size of Gidanbo, the giant man who guarded the gate to the Seiretai. I had to step back a whole ten steps before I could look him in the face. When I finally got a look at his face I was s shocked that I jut stood their staring open mouthed at him. Right in the middle of his forehead between his eyes was a third eyes of sorts made out of a strange purple stone. Thinking it wise not to ask about it I instead said, "Are you the Forger of Souls?"

He let out a large booming laugh and said to me, "Aye, I am the Forger of Souls. Did you expect me to bear a resemblance to Yamamoto here?"

"No…I just didn't think you'd be so…tall…"

"Ah I see, don't you worry you'll get used to it, everyone who meets me does. I can't very well change my height just to please you can I?"

"No I suppose not…I suppose you'll be helping me then?"

"Yes but not in the way you're thinking."

"What do you mean? You're going to actually make the sword aren't you?"

"No," he said surprising me, "I am going to teach you how to work the forge and you will make it."

I just stood there staring at him slack jawed. I was going to learn how to make a zanpaktou. This could open up a whole new field of research.

"Of course," said the Forger interrupting my thoughts, "you could ask your zanpaktou to simply give you the information." He finished with a sly smile on his face.

I smiled back uneasily. Although Sumasshuyochi had the ability to give me knowledge, I knew from experience that he could only give me knowledge that was common, here as well as in other worlds. I had the feeling that this wasn't exactly common knowledge.

Seeing the apprehension in my face the Forger let out his booming laugh again and said, "Don't worry lad! I was just kidding; I made that sword I know it almost as well as you do."

I was about to respond when Head Captain Yamamoto interrupted saying, "You'll start your lessons tomorrow but for now you have the day off to do as you please…now go I need to speak with the Forger of Souls for a while longer."

I left the two of them to their discussion and started walking up the spiral staircase. As I reached the top of the stairs, a wall came sliding out of another hiding the stairs from view. I walked out of the door and back into the labyrinth-like streets of the Seiretai. I headed towards the squad 12 barracks and started whistling tunelessly to myself. As I rounded a corner I bumped into a tall blond haired man with a strange looking hat and a pair of wooden sandals.

"Ouch…oh, good morning Captain Urahara, sir!" I said to Kisuke Urahara. Although he was reinstated as Captain of Squad 12 Urahara insisted on wearing the clothes he had worn in the world of the living: Green coat similar to a, Captain's Haori, his plain wooden sandals and his green and white striped bucket hat. Just as well his zanpaktou, Benihime stayed in the state of a blade hidden within a cane just as he had it in the world of the living.

"Oh hello," he said looking around confused, then looking down at me, "Hmm…it's you is it? Congratulations on your promotion, I look forward to working with you. What did you say your name was again?"

"Azerik Zaraki sir," I replied. Yes you heard right. As soon as I had been admitted into the Soul Reaper Academy, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki had adopted me into his, at the time, one man family. As a result while I was at the academy I had at home training with Kenpachi everyday. You could say it was more like survival training then battle training seeing as all he wanted to do was fight me not teach me how to fight. In a way I became his second favorite punching bag (you can guess who his favorite was =P). Aside from being slashed at every time I got home, I spent a lot of time with Kenpachi's Lieutenant, Yachiru. Although like most people I though her just as insane as Kenpachi, I ended up becoming friends with her as would any person who spends enough time in her company.

"Right…," Urahara said interrupting my thoughts, "…anyway, did Yamamoto tell you about Drake's request yet?"

"Yeah…I just came back from the forge. The Forger is…large for one but he seems familiar for some reason…"

"I know what you mean…my theory on that is that since he made our zanpaktou the residual memories from them make it seem like we know him."

"Maybe…," I said while looking off into the sky lazily.

"Oh by the way," Urahara said interrupting my thoughts again, "the sword you keep in your quarters was yelling for you! Anything I should know about that?"

"Hmmm…WHAT! THAT IDIOT!" I said in shock dodging around Urahara and running towards my room in the 12th Squad barracks, "sorry Captain, I'll explain later!"

I ran like Kenpachi was behind me, and he had finally learned the name of his zanpaktou (thank the Spirit King he hasn't), and yanked open the door to my room. I entered and quickly slammed the door shut. I turned to the sword lying on my bed as yelled at it saying, "YOU IDIOT! URAHARA HEARD YOU! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN WHY A SWORD IS TALKING! I HAVE HALF A MIND TO BURN YOU AND FORGET ABOUT REPLACING YOUR BODY..." I went on like this for around an hour which for some reason put me in the mood to make his new body then and there. I pushed a button underneath a table sitting opposite my bed, and a section of the floor caved in upon itself in parts creating a staircase leading towards my research lab. I grabbed the sword housing Gareth and brought it down the set of stairs which lifted up and recovered the floor as I went lower. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I placed Gareth on a huge table with multiple pieces of paper with the progress of every experiment I've ever done. I walked over to a large tank about the height of a large door that contained what looked to be a human corpse. Of course it wasn't really a corpse, it was a specialized Gigai developed for use in the Soul Society. The previous night when I had returned to the Seireitei, I had made a few adjustments to it in order to accommodate a Hollow's soul. Another change I had made was to add a small little device based off of the Hogyoku developed by Urahara and stolen by Aizen. Instead of making Hollows into Arancar it increased the Spiritual Energy and Spiritual pressure of whoever occupied the Gigai.

As I made some last minute adjustments to the Arrancar Gigai I adjusted the amount of power Gareth would receive. As I fiddled I decided that I should give him the better qualities of each Espada. I gave him Stark's power, Nnoitra's Steel-Skin toughness, Halibel's speed, and Ulquiorra's attack style. Seeing as we don't know much about all the Espada I couldn't do anything more specific than that.

When the adjustments were finished I walked over to where I had placed the wooden sword and placed it next to the tank containing the Gigai. I walked over to my research table and picked up a Substitute Soul Reaper Combat Pass I had borrowed from Old man Yamamoto a couple months ago for the restart of Mod Soul development. So far I hadn't successfully created a Mod Soul that didn't have any annoying quirks such as blood lust or insanity, so I had tossed it aside when I had received my mission. I didn't know it would come in handy when I left on the mission.

I walked back over to Gareth and touched the sword he was in with the Combat Pass and instantaneously a green sphere came out of the tip of the sword. Normally this only happened with Mod Souls and temporary souls but when I had transmuted his soul into the wooden sword I had changed his soul's structure into something similar to a Mod Soul but retained his normal qualities and would permanently occupy any Gigai it entered. I picked the sphere off the ground and pressed a button on a panel next to the tank and the water drained from it leaving the body hanging from a mass of wires that would monitor its condition. I opened the mouth of the Gigai and forced it to swallow the sphere. As his soul began to break free from the sphere, I closed off the tank and refilled it with water and had a breathing mask placed on Gareth's new body. When his soul was completely in control of the Gigai its features began to take the shape of his previous body. He looked pretty much like the standard Arrancar with a slight similarity to Grimmjow, but with black and silver hair, and a slouched posture similar to Ulquiorra's. As he began to realize he was in a body he looked around then looked at me and said, "Let me out of the tank then."

"Sorry got to run some test first I've never done this before. I'm going to ask you to do some stuff okay…first thing I want you to do is fire a Cero blast."

He fired the blast without questioning me and the water suddenly increased in heat which he seemed not to notice.

"Okay thank you, now I'd like you to try and Sonido around the tank."

He did so again without questioning me and his speed reached the same as Halibel's which I was satisfied with. After a few more tests-none of which need to be talked about-I decided that his new body was stable and I let him out of the tank. When his feet hit the ground he stretched his arms and legs getting a feel for his new body. After a few minutes he seemed satisfied with his body and turned to face me. He looked around for a few seconds then said in a barely audible tone, "Thank you, I'm in your debt…"

"It was nothing we both benefited from the situation. I gained a weapon for a fight you gained another chance at life; I gained valuable research information and you gained a new more powerful body."

"Even so I will serve you as the other Arrancar serve Sosuke Aizen, with never wavering obedience, and loyalty."

"There's no need for that…however I would be glad to have you as a comrade. Now I just have to explain to the whole Soul Society why you're here…"

"There will be no need for that," came a voice from behind me. I turned to see Old man Yamamoto standing by my lab's entrance the wall closing behind him. He walked over to me and continued speaking, "when you first returned yesterday afternoon I entered your room when I had been looking for you and I found Gareth there talking to himself. He explained to me what had happened in Hueco Mundo and about your pact with each other. I then notified all the Captains who were given orders to give the information to all their squad members."

I fell backwards into a chair next to my research table and heaved a sigh of relief. This meant Captain Urahara already knew about Gareth, which also mean t I didn't have to explain anything to him.

"Thank you Head Captain, sir," I said, then quietly so only he could hear me, "about my lessons with the Forger of Souls…can they start tonight? I want to use my free time to get started."

"I'm afraid not Azerik. The Forger needs tonight to prepare the lessons, which is why I gave you the day off…oh and Captain Zaraki said Lieutenant Yachiru was looking for you. I suggest you spend tonight at your family home instead of in the barracks."

"Thank you sir, I will."

He looked at me in amusement and then left. I then turned to Gareth and said, "If you wan t you can use my room upstairs tonight."

"Why can't I just come with you?"

"I don't think it's the greatest idea for you to meet Onii-san (Kenpachi) today, maybe tomorrow."

Accepting what I said when I left my room in the barracks, Gareth stayed and slept on my bed while I walked home.

As I was walking the labyrinth of the Seireitei, I heard a loud high pitched voice yelling, "RIKKY!"

I turned to see Yachiru running at me full speed, my eyes went wide as she jumped at me and clung to my neck nearly knocking me over.

"Yachiru," I said gasping for air, "I can't breathe…loosen up Yachiru-chan I can't breathe."

She loosened her grip just enough to allow air into my lungs but continued to hang from my neck. She then swung herself around and hung from my shoulders.

"I missed you Rikky," she said using her pet name for me, "Kenny's been gone all week doing stuff for Old man Yama and he never has any free time."

"Well," I said smiling, "I've got the whole day off so what would you like to do?"

"Hmm…" she said looking like she was thinking hard, "I know! Let's go find Ichi!"

Agreeing with her seeing as I had only met Ichigo once-and only for a short time-I decided that because this was his last day in the Soul Society before he left for the world of the living (for some reason he kept visiting the Soul Society on a regular basis).

As we walked…or rather I walked and Yachiru hung from my back, I began thinking about my upcoming lessons with the Forger of Souls. What would I learn? How long would it take? I wanted to know so many things that I didn't even know enough words to ask all the questions.

* * *

Don't forget to read Drake's half of the story and now the added parallel of Albel the Bloody. Please review and no flaming. Thanks for reading the next chapter will be here soon.


	5. Training

Disclaimer: The usual BS about me not owning 80% of the characters yada, yada, yada…

Author's Note: We last left with me and Yachiru headed out to find Ichigo after my meeting with the Forger or Souls (or in Japanese Fo-ji Reikon) and my recreation of Gareth's body. I'm going to just tell you guys now the next 2 or 3 chapters are going to be filler but interesting filler so don't go skipping them.

* * *

Walking through the Seireitei with Yachiru hanging off your back can put a lot of strain on a guy. She's a lot heavier than she looks.

As we approached the Gates of the Seireitai leading back into the Rukon District, we began to hear a voice yelling. The closer we got the clearer it became until we could make Ichigo's voice yelling his trademark, "DAMN IT!"

We rounded a corner to see Ichigo swinging his sword wildly trying to hit Renji who was jumping around trying to avoid him.

"WHAT DO YA MEAN THE SENKEIMON WON'T OPEN!" yelled Ichigo as he missed Renji yet again.

"Earlier today we got a message from Captain Urahara that the sweeper was malfunctioning so the Senkeimon is closed until next month! You'll just have to hope Kon doesn't ruin your life too much while you're here." came Renji's reply, muffled against the air by his movement.

"Damn it!" said Ichigo one more time before stabbing the end of his sword into the ground. As we approached him, Yachiru let out a loud greeting saying, "Hi Ichi!" Upon hearing this Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin. As far as Ichigo knew, hearing Yachiru meant Kenpachi couldn't be far behind.

He looked in our direction and seeing that Kenpachi wasn't in the group, he walked up to greet us. I turned to him with a look of sympathy, and said, "I heard what happened; sorry dude, I'll help Captain Urahara get the sweeper up and running as soon as possible."

"Don't worry about it; I'm kind of glad to have an excuse to stay for a while longer." ("STUPID BASTARD" came Renji's voice from far off)

"I came by to see if you had some time for a sparring match before you leave," I said laughing a bit, "but it would seem you have more time than I expected. So how about a Bankai fight? I need the training and it couldn't hurt you to give it a shot."

After he had agreed to help me with mastering my Bankai we took up sparring positions. Ichigo then lifted up his huge sword and grasped his right forearm with his left hand and yelled, "BANKAI!" and released a huge amount of his Spiritual Pressure. AS the smoke from the after math of the release disappeared Ichigo was revealed standing in tattered black and red Soul Reaper's clothes holding his long black katana, and said in a calm voice, "Tensa Zangetsu."

I too up a similar position, and started to spin my sword over my head. I then slammed my Sword into the ground shouting as I did it, "BANKAI!" As I shouted the word I raised my head to look at the sky and let my Spiritual Pressure burst upwards in a burst of purple light. As the light reached a height about twice mine it began to change. The colour of it became black and a darker purple around the edges. As the smoke cleared it revealed me holding my Bankai; a long European style sword with a few modifications, and a large black jewel adorning the flat of the blade near the tip, and said, "Sumasshuyochi Gaidoku!" (Click the link in my Profile to see a picture of my Bankai not drawn by me)

As we faced each other in the ready position, neither one of us wanting to make an early move, lest it betray our defense. As I stood there waiting, I saw the slightest flicker of movement and then Ichigo was gone. I spun around holding my sword out in front of me, and felt his bounce of mine, and saw him skid backwards digging his sword into the ground to slow his movement. As he did this I jumped into the air and shouted, "Kawari!" (Japanese for Transform/change) and my sword glowed a bright white. AS it glowed the sword split in two and became two swords. I grabbed the other one in my left hand and brought the one in my right hand crashing down towards Ichigo, who blocked the slash and tried to push me back. As he tried to hold me off I brought the other sword in my left hand slashing across his abdomen. As the sword made contact with his flesh and cut into his side he jumped away avoiding the worst of the damage I could've wrought. I landed on the ground and assumed the ready position once more, and this time forsaking reason, I charged him and went into a frenzy of stabbing attacks, thrusting each of my swords back and forth pummeling his sword which was always one step ahead of both of mine. As I hit his sword for the 100th time I jumped backwards and fired a Getsuga Tensho, which must have surprised him, because I managed to hit him square in the chest which sent him flying a good few feet. Now here is where my Getsuga Tensho and his differ.

When Ichigo unleashes the Getsuga Tensho it simply burst from the blade and attempts to pummel down the enemy due to his lack of control of his Spiritual Pressure. When I fire the Getsuga Tensho I use my Spiritual pressure to keep the burst of Spiritual Energy attached to my sword. Doing this allows me to maneuver the Getsuga Tensho without disconnecting it from my sword which preserves my Spiritual Energy.

As the Getsuga Tensho hit Ichigo I pulled back on my sword and the Getsuga Tensho slithered along it back towards me. I then swung my sword in Ichigo's direction which caused the Getsuga Tensho to slither along my sword's length and blast towards Ichigo. This surprised him for sure but he managed to dodge it at the last minute. I fired another Getsuga Tensho from my other sword and continued to fire them at Ichigo pulling them back and firing them again. Then just when I thought I had Ichigo beat-seeing as two Getsuga Tensho were headed straight towards him-he started running straight forward. The Getsuga Tensho collided behind him as he reached the space between them and he kept on running towards me at an increasing rate of speed. As he came with in three feet of me I jumped off to the side pulling the Getsuga Tensho along with me. I then flung my sword in the direction they were already going, which cause them to move at a faster speed. As they got farther and farther the blast started to get thinner and thinner until it was a barely visible line of Spiritual Energy. I then started maneuvering these lines around Ichigo. This was usually a bridge technique I used with larger Getsuga Tensho to start another attack but I continued to anyway hoping against hope that this would be a useful attack in the future.

I made the lines swirl around Ichigo, keeping him a good distance away from me and allowing me time to think. As the strategy formed in my head I started to take action the rest of it forming as I went along. I swung my sword in a manner that caused the lines to constrict and cut into Ichigo's body. Unfortunately this had the added effect of severing the flow of Spiritual Pressure keeping the lines attached to my swords. As the lines disappeared Ichigo took the initiative and attacked me with his own Getsuga Tensho, firing one after another with me just barely able to dodge them or block them. As I dodged a 20th blast I decided I needed to end this quickly. I started running towards Ichigo and built up speed until I tore the through the dimensional barriers holding the universe together. As the tear mended itself behind me, I saw a multitude of locations including where I had just come from. As I chose my location carefully for what seemed like minutes, but I knew was not even a second outside the in-between space I was occupying, I burst through the barriers once more and emerged above Ichigo. As I fell through the sky at a speed barely visible to Ichigo's eyes I held my swords out on both sides and began to spin, while releasing a Getsuga Tensho from both sides. Using my Spiritual Pressure I forced the points of the blasts together which formed a drill effect made by my Spiritual Energy. Then I pummeled into Ichigo who blocked with his sword. I increased the force of my fall which caused a crater to start forming beneath Ichigo. After a few moments, both mine and Ichigo's strength gave out. As Ichigo collapsed I stopped spinning and we both fell in a heap our swords returning to their normal states. I stood up rubbing my head and looked around surveying the damage we had wrought. As I saw that we were in the middle of a crater I facepalmed myself and looked at Ichigo who just looked dumbstruck. As he turned and saw me he asked, "What do you call that spinning attack?" I though about it for a minute, then said, "Kajou Getsuga Tensho."

"Spiral Moon Fang Striking from the Sky," he said with a look of awe on his face, "think you can teach me that?"

"Not until you learn to control your Spiritual Pressure better. It took a lot of control for me to keep that going for as long as I did…and between you and me that not my best trick with the Getsuga Tensho. Next time you visit the soul society I'll show you, but I have a lot to do this month so I won't be able to hang around much."

"Damn," said Ichigo looking disappointed, "Oh well I'll see you later then"

As Ichigo walked away towards Squad 4 barracks where Old man Yama had given him a place to stay during his visits, I heard a loud voice yelling, "Where do you think your going Ichigo!"

Ichigo and I turned to see Kenpachi running towards us at top speed. "KENNY!" yelled Yachiru with joy, as he ran towards us. As he reached us, me and Ichigo jumped into the air and over him as he sped past us. As soon as we landed we started to run in the other direction as he turned around to follow us.

"Hold on!" I yelled in Ichigo's ear. I felt him grip my left arm, as I drew my zanpaktou from its sheath. I released the sword into Shikai, then into Bankai. I then used my Kae-Jigen Shunpo (Japanese name for Trans-dimensional Flash step) and transported us to my room in the Squad 12 barracks. I left Ichigo to get acquainted with Gareth, who was extremely surprised to see us pop out of no where. I use my Kae-Jigen Shunpo again to get me to the Zaraki house somewhere on the east side of the Seireitei. About 3 hours later Kenpachi returned as well with Yachiru on his back.

"Have fun Onii-san?" I said smiling while drinking some tea.

"Sometimes I wish you didn't have that damned confusing Shunpo attack!" he said with a growl. I just laughed at him and told him I'd made dinner and we all sat down and ate. I'd made my extra spicy curry flavored ramen, which the other two wolfed down in a matter of seconds while I ate it nice and slow savoring the taste

* * *

Well what an interesting turn of events. I've learned a new attack and it's not even more powerful than one I already have. If you want a full list of my attacks go to my profile…also don't forget to read Drake G. Reaper's parallel version.


	6. Genkou Neko and the Canopy of Leaves

* * *

Author's Note: You may have noticed that in Drake's half of the story that more time has passed for him then it has for me. This is because Drake is in a dimension parallel to the Bleach dimension. What is around 1 year in the Naruto dimension is about 1 hour in the Bleach dimension during the story. So seeing as how multiple years have passed in Drake's story I'm going to speed things up and add an extra few days onto this chapter. This means I'm going to include all the lessons from the Forger of Souls in this chapter, as well as meet up with Drake. Also you may have noticed characters reading manga during the story. The manga named in such a way are most likely those of which we will not be including in this crossover.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of a fist pounding on my bedroom door around what I assumed to be 6 O'clock in the morning. I yelled loudly signaling that I was awake and I heard Kenpachi's voice saying, "Captain Urahara wants you to meet him at your room in the 12th Squad barracks in one hour!"

I grunted to show him I had understood what he said and proceeded to get ready. I got dressed in my Soul Reaper robes and grabbed Sumasshuyochi from my bedside table then headed out the sliding door. I said good bye to Kenpachi, and Yachiru (who was strangely quiet in the early morning hours) and walked out the front door. As I walked through the street I wondered what Captain Urahara might want from me…

As I rounded a corner in the 12th Squad barracks I found myself standing outside my on duty quarters. I entered m y room and saw Gareth sitting on my bed, idly reading a manga entitled '_Air Master'._

"Where's the Captain?" I asked Gareth bluntly.

"I think he's downstairs," he said jerking a thumb towards the wall farthest east in the room that caved in certain places to create a set of stairs that allow entrance to my laboratory, "he said something about wanting to talk to you before your lessons."

I nodded, remembering that my lessons with the Forger of Souls started at noon today.

The wall at the bottom of the stairs opened to reveal Kisuke Urahara standing by the tank that had originally housed Gareth's replacement body.

"Greeting Captain," I said thinking I would startle him. He in turn just looked at me slowly and said in a surprised yet seemingly tired voice, "Oh, hello fancy meeting you here."

I ignored this-being used to his behavior by now-and said, "What is that you wanted to talk about Captain?"

"Ah yes, that," he said as if he'd completely forgotten, "I've been talking to the Head Captain, and we have decided that we are going to make use of any Arrancar that do not side with Aizen and the Menos. We are starting a Arrancar division of which there will be four squads. Since we have Gareth and you have so generously enhanced his abilities, we've decided to make him Captain of the 1st Squad of the Arrancar division. 3rd Seat Squad members and above outrank him but in battle situations, only Lieutenants and Captains will outrank him. Does that sound good to you?"

I thought it somewhat unfair to have the ranking system under the Soul Reaper class indefinitely. But I knew that most Soul Reapers wouldn't trust Arrancar so having them Ranked below the higher officers would be putting them on a leash everyone would be happy with. I told the Captain that I agreed with the proposal and asked him, "Captain…I was wondering if you could help me with my Bankai training? I want to master it as soon as possible."

He agreed to help me with my training, and we walked to the back of my room and went down a ladder that led us even further underground. When I had switched from 5th Squad to 12th Squad (this is how I became affiliated with Drake) Urahara had helped me to reach Bankai in the same way Ichigo had obtained it. I saw this as a form of cheating so I modified the method to make it slightly harder and made it so that it forced me to use my head just a bit more. Because we needed a large space in which to train Urahara had my lab connected to the same training cave that he and Yoruchi and later Ichigo had used. As we reached the underground cavern that somehow continued to look as though it was daytime outside even though you could clearly see the top of the cave.

We faced off and I released Sumasshuyochi into Bankai. Urahara simply released Benihime into Shikai refusing to reveal his Bankai to me and we fought for a few hours. I nailed him with a few good horizontal slashes and he kept on the defense in order to push my attacks to the limit. After the first hour I started using my version of the Getsuga Tensho, firing the first one and keeping it attached to my blade for as long as possible and using it like a whip at times. I tried to use the Kajou Getsuga Tensho I used on Ichigo the day before but Urahara simply dodged the attack. Thinking that using my Kuro Anaboko Jigen (Black Hole) attacks would be a bit much too early I decided to test my limit with the normal Getsuga Tensho. I fired the blast of Spiritual Pressure and let it go until it was a thin line barely visible to even a microscope. I maneuvered my blade and made the thread of Spiritual Pressure spin around my body like a ribbon, flashing when it caught the light. I was hoping for this attack to have an effect similar to what Biyakuya Kuchki's zanpaktou did, and I must have succeeded because Urahara just stopped to stare at it. I swung my sword in his direction and the thread started to fall towards him. At the last minute I put a new burst of Spiritual Pressure through the thread which expanded rapidly because of that and it hit the ground creating a mass shock wave effect, making a crater about the size of a football field.

As the smoke cleared I saw Captain Urahara standing a few feet away from the crater having dodged the attack at the last minute. He looked at me and said in hushed tones, "You don't need my help to master your Bankai Azerik…"

Taking that comment as a compliment not quite knowing what it meant, I thanked him for his help and we left the cave and headed back to the surface. We waved good bye o Gareth as we walked out the front door. I headed towards Central 46 and Captain Urahara headed towards his office.

A half hour later I arrived at the forge of the Forger of Souls. I greeted him by saying, "Hello Forger-sama."

"Hello Azerik," he replied with his booming voice, "welcome to your first lessons on how to make a zanpaktou."

"I'm ready to learn Forger-sama!"

"Good then let us begin!"

I visited the Forger everyday for the next three weeks. I learned that the abilities of a zanpaktou are affected by the person who receives it and that the owner of the sword is determined by the original zanpaktou called Sekai (pronounced Sek-eye-ee), which means World or Universe. It tells you who is to have it and decides the abilities it will have depending on the decided owner. The Forger explained to me that since the sword I would be making would not have one specific owner, and have the ability to copy other zanpaktou that we would not submit it to Sekai in order to stop it from developing a bond with its owner like normal zanpaktou do. During the fourth week of that month I proceeded to make the zanpaktou. After the week was done so was the sword. I had made the sword to look like an ordinary wooden boken sword when in its unreleased form. Even though it would be able to become other zanpaktou I had to give it a name in order to give it power. I called it Genkou-Neko: Copy Cat.

"Well Drake will be pleased with this," I said to the Forger.

"I'm sure he will; you did a good job Azerik-san."

I left the forge for what I thought would be the last time and headed towards my room in the 12th Squad barracks. I placed Genkou-Neko in my lab and left my room only to run into Drake.

"Drake what are you doing here? You're already done your experiment?" I said in surprise.

Looking a bit confused he said with a slightly comical bow, "Sorry we haven't met, my name is Light G. Reaper."

"Wait, what? Oh you must be one of Drake's brothers."

"Yeah so what's your name newbie?"

"My name is Azerik Zaraki Lieutenant of Squad 12, so um…why did you call me a newbie?"

"I called you a newbie because you're the newest member of the Black Dragon society newb." Now I just get the feeling he's trying to piss me off.

"Hey Rikky let's go find Ichi," Came Yachiru's voice from behind me interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah," I said in agreement, "alright let's go find Ichigo."

"Actually," Light said interrupting, "I know where Ichigo is, he's going to be at Sokiyoku hill in a few hours to return to the world of the living why don't we take a walk to kill a few hours."

We walk around for about 20 minutes and I notice that Light is starting to get really tense.

"Man I can't believe how tense I'm getting," Light said shivering the whole time, "well it has been awhile since I've met and fought a lycan (were-wolf)."

I just stood there looking at him in shock.

When I finally found my voice I said, "What?! How do you know what I am?"

"Oh that; I know you're a lycan because I'm a dragon, on the top the beast hierarchy, also I can tell who's a vampire, a changeling, etcetera, anyways let's get going Lycan-pup."

"Yeah let's go meet Ichi Rikky-lycan." Yachiru says already using Lights new nickname for me.

"I'll meet you both there later," Light says getting into a runners position, "and if there's still time maybe we could spar a little Lycan-pup."

He Shunpo's towards Sokiyoku Hill and leaves me and Yachiru behind. I half heartedly think about trying to beat him there with my Kae Jigen Shunpo but decide I want to walk at a normal pace for once.

Some five minutes later I arrive at Sokiyoku Hill with Yachiru on my back.

"Well Lycan-pup I guess you get to spar with me." Light reaches to his hip and pulls out his sword. He removes the sword by snapping the hilt off of the sheath; once it's out of the sheath he brings it to his right side.

"What the?" I said in confusion, "Where's the blade? Did you break it in the sheath?"

As a response to this he takes out his sheath and flips it to show there's no blade in the sheath.

"What the hell? You're zanpaktou doesn't have a blade."

"It has a blade you just can't see it." He says confusing me even more

I decided that if I'm going to be fighting an invisible sword I may as well put my lycan senses to good use. People have often described me as 'feral' when I use my lycan senses. Like I'm hunting more than I am fighting, and it is somewhat true. I don't fight for the point of killing I fight for the thrill of the chase.

"Well, well, looks like I'll be in for quite the fight alright Lycan-pup come at me." Light says in response to my movements.

Light then charges at me and I take out my zanpaktou in an attempt to block his attack. As I see where his blade should be pass through my sword I look at him confusedly. He then twists his wrist and suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my right forearm.

"Damn you how did you do that if there's no blade?" I said in anger.

"It's simple," Light responded nonchalantly, "my zanpaktou only has a blade if I want it to; it…makes getting through defenses rather easy."

Deciding that I needed to avoid his attacks while looking for an opening, I focused my Lycan senses more and I saw a slight shimmer in the air where his blade should be. We fought for another 2o minutes with me dodging attacks at the last minute because there was no other way to see them. He made a few comments during the fight which I didn't really notice because I was too focused on his sword, and he suddenly started increasing the force behind his attacks. Just when I though I couldn't take anymore, a pink Getsuga Tensho forced me and Light apart. I turned to see Captain Urahara standing their holding Benihime to the side.

"Sorry Captain hat and clogs I guess I was being a little rough with your vice-captain." Light said to the Captain looking slightly apologetic.

"Don't worry Light as long as you don't kill him it's fine." Urahara replied smiling, giving me the impression that he was some how in on the whole thing.

Light and Urahara started talking to each other and I turned to face the bottom of the hill where I heard the voices of many people talking amongst themselves. At the head of a group of Soul Reapers consisting mostly of Captains, I saw Ichigo coming just as Light had predicted.

When Ichigo arrived we talked f trivialities and bid each other farewell. The Senkeimon was already open by then and I was about to walk away when I saw Mayuri Kurotshuchi running toward the rest of the group. Then Yachiru as if from no where jumped at me pushing me into Ichigo, which sent the two of us stumbling into the Senkeimon…

…I awoke several minutes later in a forest clearing with trees so large that there was barely any sun light showing through the canopy of leaves above my head. I turned my head to see Ichigo, lying on the ground beside me his zanpaktou's tip dangerously close to my neck. I Sat up and looked around trying to see if there were any people around. Seeing that there were none, I poked Ichigo in the ribs and yelled, "Get up! We've landed somewhere and I don't think it's your world!"

Ichigo groaned and sat up, looking around with a dazed look on his face.

"So where are we then," he said after a while, "if we're not in my world?"

"I'm not sure…although I have a few theories. The most likely being that we've ended up in the same world as Drake. When he used his trans-dimensional flash bang, he probably screwed up the Senkeimon which ended up sending us here instead of your world."

"I see," Ichigo said, with a look that clearly said he didn't.

"Well," I said slowly prolonging the sound of the last 'L', "we won't get much done sitting around here, let's walk around and see if we can find an end to this forest."

Seeing as there was no other alternative, Ichigo immediately agreed with me. We off at a steady pace in what my Lycan senses told me was east. After several quiet minutes of walking, my ears picked up the sounds of moving air in segregated locations, and my nose picked up the scent of various body odors, all of which mean their were people around, and judging by the faintness of both clues they were either very far away or very sneaky; the latter was the most likely.

I tapped Ichigo on the shoulder and told him of my suspicions. We decided to take on our unseen enemies head-on and acted immediately. The two of us turned around-me releasing Sumasshuyochi as I went-and fired a Getsuga Tensho each off into the trees. The result of these actions was not what I had anticipated. Immediately after we fired the blasts 3 or for humans wearing what appeared at first glance to be Hollow masks, but I realized-thanks to the Info I had gained during my fight with the Reaper brothers Slifer, and Rah-was actually the masks worn by the elite Shinobi Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, better known by the name of the Anbu. I had pretty much signed my death sentence in person.

"Run!" I yelled at Ichigo, and he didn't hesitate to obey. We turned tail and ran off to the east again kept going for several minutes, before we decided to split up to divide them making it easier on us to fight them. I managed to knock out the two Anbu pursuing me, and I recalled the vague memory of at least 6 of them at the beginning. I stopped and sniffed the air trying to pick up Ichigo's scent and caught on a south bound wind blowing from the north. I started running in that direction, following the sounds of a battle that was evidently moving. A few minutes later I came to a clearing and saw Ichigo surrounded by at least 12 Anbu, which were evidently called in recently as reinforcements. I came up and clubbed the one closest to me in the back of the head with the pommel of my sword. Deciding that my enormous Shikai sword was not suitable for this battle I concentrated on the image the wooden katana, I had used to hold Gareth's soul in Las Noches and shouted, "KAWARI!"

My sword immediately took the form of that alchemically made indestructible wooden katana plus maybe a few inches to the hilt. I then started smashing skulls knocking out a few of them with one good swipe. In about 2 more minutes me and Ichigo had subdued the whole lot of them and had started walking to the east once more, when I began to fell the unmistakable effects of what I knew to be a form of Genjutsu. I saw Ichigo fall next to mean and knew I had fallen shortly after, because I have no memory of the following 2 hours.

When I awoke later that day I was introduced to a man referred to as the Hokage. I took a deep sniff to clear my sinus and caught the two smells I hadn't expected after our capture.

"Drake," I said groggily, "Slifer, so this is where you've been."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to read Drake's side of the story. To quote my soul stealing friend please no flaming or I flame you with Amaterasu :P.

* * *


End file.
